


grape juice stand

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Prostitution, some very light consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eridan thought that maybe, after all this time, he would have learned never to trust Vriska.Unfortunately, he hasn't- or at least his sheer horniness and his overwhelming need for attention had temporarily overwhelmed any modicum of common sense in his thinkpan.





	grape juice stand

Eridan thought that maybe, after all this time, he would have learned never to trust Vriska. 

Unfortunately, he hasn't- or at least his sheer horniness and his overwhelming need for attention had temporarily overwhelmed any modicum of common sense in his thinkpan. He can't see anything like this, a soft cloth tied around his eyes, but he's desperately perking his fins to try to figure out what's going on around him. No luck. All he can tell is that he's still kneeling, chest to the ground, over in a pile of pillows (at least she wants him to be comfortable, he hadn't really been expecting that) and the padded cuffs on his wrists are still keeping his hands secure beneath him. He can still feel the same kind of pressure on his thighs from the spreader bar, too, and then there's the unfamiliar feeling of cool air between his thighs. He's absolutely sure these dumb, fancy underwear she had him put on are see-through, he wouldn't put it past her. 

Nothing seems to be happening yet, so he lets his mind start to drift towards exactly how he agreed to this mess. Vriska had latched onto the ridiculous idea that she needed to cook up some kind of moneymaking scheme despite the fact that money means nothing in this empty, endless afterlife, and had approached him with an offer. He'd been offended, at first (Him, needy and touch-starved? As if!) but she'd been very, very convincing. There was a market here, she was convinced of it- she'd be providing Eridan with something he wanted, providing the people of the dreambubbles with something they'd enjoy, and all the while bolstering her own hoards of caegars. He'd agreed eventually. What use is his dignity in the afterlife?

He comes out of his reverie when he hears Vriska start loudly talking, self-consciously pressing his face into the nearest pillow and continuing to anxiously listen for footsteps. "Folks, have you ever thought Eridan Ampora was kinda pretty but didn't want to deal with his insufferable personality? Have you ever wanted to see how good he takes bulge without worrying about him hounding you for a second date? Well, I've got the solution for you." He yelps quietly, face going purple when she gives him a light swat on the ass like a horse at market. "Step right up and stick your dick in him completely anonymously! Only fifteen boonbucks a round, and he'll never know who to come bother afterwords. If you're not sure if he's actually a good fuck or not, free demonstrations are available." 

He almost wants to just start yelling the safeword at her before anything even starts, run and hide in the bottom of a memory-ocean somewhere, but he already agreed, right? He's not going to wimp out just because he's got cold feet, and he wants to get laid, doesn't he? This is fine. It'll be good. 

Eridan's snapped out of his internal monologue by the sound of faint conversation somewhere to his left, fins folding curiously as he shifts in anxious anticipation. He can't make out every word, but he bites his lip as he hears a girl's voice ask about the free demonstrations. He can hear the wicked grin in Vriska's voice when she responds, all gleeful business. "Of course! I'll get right to it. You'll see I'm correct, I assure you."

He tries not to make any noise when he feels her hands on his hips, tugging him up a little and coaxing him into getting on his hands and knees before slowly dragging down to the edge of that flimsy, thin scrap of fabric covering him and swiftly ripping it off, but it's hard to get used to the fact that Vriska Serket and someone else (possibly multiple someones) are getting a full view of his nook. It's embarrassingly apparent that he's already kind of turned on, the lips slightly flushed and spread, but his bulge isn't quite out yet. He doubts it'll take much. 

All pretense of being quiet flies right out the window when she presses a finger against his entrance and slowly starts to push it inside, toes curling and hips squirming slightly at the intrusion. It doesn't hurt, though- he's tight, but he's already wet enough that she can add a second finger after only a few thrusts. As much as he tries to muffle his noises, he can't help letting out little sighs and yelps into the pillow under him as she presses against a sensitive bundle of nerves with her fingertips, scissoring them inside him. He knows she's stretching him out, preparing him for a bulge, and that's somehow turning him on as much as the sensation of being fingered. 

Before he can really get used to it, though, her fingers are gone, and he shudders as she hears her zipper going down. It's not like he's a virgin, of course- he's fucked people before, obviously, and Vriska even did the same thing once or twice when they were setting this up, testing the merchendise and all that. She wanted to make sure he wasn't lying about being able to take it, since it would be incredibly bad PR to have her seadweller badly injured on account of taking too much bulge, but it's different now. People are _watching._

He can't help shivering a little when her bulge unfurls along his ass, smearing blue over his flushed skin before she takes it in her hand, giving herself a few strokes (of course she does) before leading the tip to his nook. He'd been psyching himself up not to make any embarrassing noises, but it all crumbles again when she snaps her hips to his all at once, filling him full, and his thighs tremble as he arches his back and lets out a shuddering, broken keen.

He's not sure he can get more flustered then he already is, but he's abruptly proven wrong when he hears a giggle from somewhere behind him, overlayed with someone else giving a wolfwhistle. Two people, then. His fins flatten to his head as he feels Vriska's bulge curl inside him, struggling to keep his legs steady under him, before shuddering and letting out a muffled moan as she pulls out and firmly thrusts back in. 

She makes no pretenses about being gentle, but at least she isn't pounding him as hard as she could. Probably doesn't want to get him too worn out before he starts earning. As she starts to build up a rhythm, she gives him another little slap, this time on the side of his leg, and he abruptly remembers what he's supposed to be doing. The better this is for the customers, the more likely they'll come back for a second round. With another strangled noise into the pillow, he starts bumping his hips back against hers in time with her thrusts, taking her somehow deeper then he already had been. There's no effort made to quiet himself now, mouth falling open as he pants and groans at the feeling of Vriska's bulge repeatedly feeling him out, pressing deeper then fingers could reach. His own bulge has been out for a while, curling against his thighs, but she's obviously not even giving it a thought- right now, to her, he's just a hole that feels damn good to fuck and is going to make her money. He has no idea why that's arousing. 

His fingers curl in frustration against the pillows under him, letting out an unabashed whine that makes his face go the color of grape juice when he realizes he's the one who made it. He can feel warmth building ever-so-slowly in his belly as Vriska grips his waist and continues to steadily thrust into him, pace starting to pick up, but there's no way he's going to come from this- he can already sort of tell she's getting close from the way he's breathing and how her nails are starting to dig into his skin. He'll just have to be patient, and patience is not one of his strong suits. 

Soon enough, Vriska is cursing behind him and gripping his hips unsteadily, giving a few last off-rhythm thrusts before quickly pulling out of him and stroking herself. Within a few seconds, he feels cool blue spilling across his back, dripping down his sides. The no-buckets thing had been one of his biggest problems with the plan (being fucked by a line of anonymous trolls is one thing, but leaving buckets out of the equation is just outright depraved), but she hadn't budged, and now the feeling of slurry on his skin has him tightening around nothing.

He somehow manages to keep himself from whimpering as he kneels there, caught between nervous and agonizingly turned on as he feels his bulge writhe against his stomach, hoping it won't get any ideas about going inside his own nook. He'd stopped paying attention to the couple talking to Vriska, but his fins perk again when he hears them approaching, breath speeding nervously before he swallows hard and tries to appear calm. He still lets out a little noise of surprise when he feels a hand- warm but not too warm, feels midblood- land on his lower back, smearing the slurry a little. Her voice is deep, but it carries a smile in it, and he can't recognize it no matter how much he wracks his mind. He's shit at voices, Vriska knows that, that's the only reason she didn't make him wear earplugs. Another hand, this one warmer, grabs his chin and tilts it up a little, making that same snorting giggle he heard earlier, words strangely slurred and disjoined. "I like him! He looks like Cronus but prettier. I want his mouth, can I, T-" "Shh! You're not supposed to say my name, silly." She doesn't sound really scolding, though, more teasing then anything, like she doesn't really mind, and she's kind of absorbed by feeling up his ass. 

Eridan's taking breath to say something when the person in front of him presses his fingers into his mouth, more curious then anything, pulling his jaw open and running fingertips along his teeth. Something about having his mouth held open, starting to drool, makes him flush and squeeze around nothing, and he tries to recover some of his dignity when the person pulls away to no avail. "His teeth are sharp, though. I don' want him to bite my bulge or anything like that." Vriska hears that, apparently, and comes over with a smirk in her tone. "I can fix that for you. It'll keep him from mouthing off too much, too."

Oh, god. Is she really going to- he gets out the first syllable of something along the lines of an objection before he finds the bit of a ring gag in his mouth, cold metal pressing against his fangs, and the strap handily fastened behind his head. Ok. This.. this isn't _that_ bad. It's fine.

The troll in front of him cheers and presumably starts getting undressed, and Eridan is left to kneel alone on the pile of pillows. He lets out a bit of a yelp around the gag when he feels a bulge slightly bigger and warmer then Vriska's slide against his thighs, choking back an embarrassingly relieved noise when it curls around his own bulge. The voice behind him chuckles headily and gets a nice grip on his hips, starting to thrust against the soft skin. She's apperently content with fucking his thighs for the time being, leaving Eridan to make an impatient noise and grind his nook down against it before abruptly stopping when he gets pinched for his trouble. Before he can get out any real complaint, though, he feels a sharp-nailed hand in his mussed hair and a second bulge, long and skinny, licking against his mouth. It's already nigh impossible to close it with the gag in place, so all the mystery troll has to do is push his bulge through the metal ring keeping it open, letting out a noise halfway between a laugh and a moan at the feeling of his mouth around it. 

He's really got no experience sucking bulge, but it doesn't really seem to be a problem. The hand in his hair curls tighter, holding him in place, and the bulge fucks into his mouth. He makes an effort anyway, sucking lightly and licking up against the base, and is rewarded with a finger petting over his fins that makes him moan. The feeling of a bulge between his thighs, even squeezing his own bulge, is still more on the side of infuriating then pleasurable, but all of a sudden he lets out a low noise of surprise as she pulls back to press her bulge to his nook and press in. Her bulge is thicker then he'd been expecting, and his thighs squirm a little at the twinge of being stretched, but she simply holds him still and patiently works her way deeper, carefully humping against him in small motions. Before he knows it, he's taken her to the base as well, limbs shaking as he tries to keep himself upright. The large bulge filling him had distracted him from breathing in at the right rhythm, and the bulge in his mouth surprises him by thrusting a little deeper then it had before, making him choke slightly. 

The troll in front of him pulls away quickly, murmuring an apology and petting his thumbs across his cheeks, smearing the small amount of wetness from his eyes watering at the sensation. It's a strangely tender gesture that makes his chest and nook flutter in a sensation he's not sure how to address, especially with how his companion's still filling his nook to the brim, rocking his body minutely forward with every motion.

Before he can overthink anything, though, the bulge is back in his mouth. He feels as full as he can be (he doesn't even want to think about what it would be like, to take more then two at once), and that warm feeling in his hips is starting to built again. It's frustratingly slow, especially with his bulge still twisting untouched against his stomach, but it still feels indescribably good to have so much inside him. His noises are muffled by the bulge in his mouth, but he's still managing to produce some, moaning and trilling whenever the troll behind him hits something particularly good. The feeling of a mouth making noise feels good, apperently, because he makes gasping little noises whenever he does before starting to tug at his hair, encouraging him to do it more. It hurts, of course it does, but somehow the pain of having his hair pulled just threads back around through his nook and bulge, making everything just a little more pleasurable. God, he really is depraved. 

The wheezy moans and chuckles above him start to get a little more urgent as the troll in front of him starts to thrust into his mouth faster. Eridan struggles to breathe right around the thrusts, quietly hoping he won't come down his throat (he's not completely sure he can handle that) before gasping as he pulls back, panting and confused for a moment before he feels warm material splattering across his face. He shivers with a mixture of humiliation and arousal, head bowing as his body continues to rock with the motions of the troll behind him. She's starting to get a little rougher, clipped-blunt claws squeezing hard around his waist as she humps against him faster then before. He hears the same giggle as before, now behind them, then the voice of the midblood finally letting out a high moan after mostly silence and the occasional groan. She starts pounding into him in earnest, and Eridan makes a slightly urgent noise as she wraps one hand around his bulge, hips jerking into the contact before he feels her other hand on the back of his head, pushing him face-down into the pillow. 

He lets out breathy, choppy noises into the pillow as she stuffs him full before suddenly she breaks from her rhythm, desperately bucking into him before stilling and hissing as-

as-

Oh, dear fucking Emissary, she's coming inside him. He knows he should have expected this, but still, nothing could have prepared him for the sensation of thick material, warm to his body temperature, flooding his nook fuller then it'd ever been. even more is the implication- being cummed on is already a lot, sure, but here, it's not that there's no bucket. It's that he's the bucket, nothing but an object to be filled with slurry.

That thought pushes him close enough to orgasm that he feels like he's melting, but he's just teetering on the edge when she sighs and pulls out of him, letting her slurry drip down his thighs as she gets to her feet, hand pulling away from his bulge. Eridan lets out a raw, agonized noise into the pillows below him, collapsing in a shivering heap, bulge still twitching against his stomach. He'd been so, so close, and now it's been ripped away, and he feels so /empty./

He hears a laugh, slightly pitying, and he gets a little comforting pat on his side before the two of them walk away and he's left alone, mind empty and hips arching up towards nothing, nook still oozing material. 

When things have faded enough for his senses to come back to him, he can hear someone talking to Vriska again, trying to listen in as he attempts to haul himself back into his kneeling position, catching the last scraps of a sentence in a deep, even voice. "-ou sure he can take a human?" Vriska scoffs, the eye-roll she's making obvious in her voice. "Of course he can! Just go ahead, you won't regret it." The man must've shrugged or nodded or something like that, because Eridan doesn't hear anything else- his mind is too occupied racing through if he actually _can_ take a human. Before he can get anywhere, though, he feels a warm, soft-skinned hand on his thigh. He's still lying on his side (he couldn't quite make his legs work enough to get into position), and his bulge gives an interested curl at the feeling of too-hot skin against his. He's apprehensive, sure, he doesn't even know what a human bulge /looks/ like, much less if it'll fit inside him. 

He's surprised to find another warm hand combing into his hair and unbuckling the gag, tugging the drool-covered metal ring out of his mouth. Eridan coughs slightly, feeling strangely nervous and giddy at the relative affection this alien stranger is showing him. "Hey, you alright?" He feels too abashed to answer for a moment, but he can't exactly just lie here like a dead fish, so he clears his throat and speaks in an unexpectedly rough voice. "Yeah. 'Mfine." Maybe he knows Vriska, knows the shit she's pulled, wants to make sure he isn't being forced into this. The human seems to be satisfied with that answer, since he leans over him, and he hears the sharp sound of a zipper coming undone. "You _can_ take a human, right? She wasn't bullshitting?" Again, he honestly doesn't know, but if the guy got up and walked away she'd probably be pissed. Eridan clears his throat, and, voice wavering, says yes. 

The human seems to obviously know he's lying, but he just sighs and leans over him- he doesn't move him from his position, lying on his side, moving his hand to his inner thigh where they're still spread by the spreader bar. His breath hitches as he feels something warm and solid against his thigh, and then the tip is pressing against his dripping nook- it's hotter then the lowblood from earlier, but the weirdest thing is it's not moving. "Tell me the second it hurts, you hear?" Eridan nods, what else can he do, before tilting his head back and whining as it starts to slide in. He pauses at the noise, and there's the strange feeling of knowing he's being watched despite being blind, before continuing to steadily sink inside. 

It's almost too much. He's warm, really warm, but the thing that makes him gasp and squirm is how solid it is. It's not as big as most troll bulges, but it's got no give to it- his nook is built for something tapered and soft, not this unyielding, stiff shape. Despite the discomfort, it still feels.. good, undeniably amazing, and again the discomfort just makes his body flush hotter. 

He realizes after a long second that the human's waiting for him and he gives a hesitant nod before keening brokenly when he starts to move, hips twitching up into the sensation. His sounds go from soft, needy noises to a near-scream, suddenly, when the human reaches down and grabs his bulge, giving it a rough, squeezing stroke. He's not moving faster, but it's steady and unrelenting, a mechanical in-out that makes him melt into a puddle on the floor. 

Eridan whines, hips arching up into the pleasure, and he feels his warm breath on his neck as he presses closer. "You like it? Like getting fucked like this?" Eridan's too bewildered by the question to respond all that coherently, but he nods and gasps out something resembling a yes, and the alien on top of him groans heavily. His orgasm is starting to build up again- his bulge had retreated a little at the unfamiliarity of the shape inside him, but it's fully out and squirming in his hand again.

It's still on the edge of pain, though, and somehow because of that he's falling towards his orgasm much faster then before. The human above him seems to realize that, speeding up a little and squeezing his bulge again before letting it thread through his fingers. He's almost expecting him to pull away right when he's about to cum again and start the whole cruel cycle over again, but instead, when he's so close he could cry, he just keeps going until finally, finally, Eridan makes a choked-up noise and convulses, bulge spilling purple over his fingers as he shakes himself apart. 

Suddenly that hardness inside of him doesn't feel good at all, just painful, and he's still too out of it to speak but he seems to pick up the message from all the whining and squirming he's doing, easing out of his fucked-open nook carefully. Eridan feels bad, suddenly- he didn't come (or at least he thinks he didn't, he can't really tell). He tries to apologize, but he's shushed quickly and obediently falls silent, surprised at how easily he's been following orders this whole time. 

He feels a pressure, suddenly, and is able to tell fairly fast that the human's straddling his chest. It's close enough that he can hear the sound of skin against skin and knows that he's touching himself, face going hot at the idea before abruptly going even hotter as he feels a hand against his neck gills, fingers running over the outer filaments. It feels.. strange, on the edge between uncomfortable and nice, and the human seems to be getting a kick out of it. He's not sure if he's supposed to be doing anything or just sitting there (he's not sure he's capable of doing much beside that, with how his head's still spinning from coming), but his question is quickly answered when he hears him talk again. "Open your mouth." He does, without really thinking, and he hears a faint, choked-back noise- the first he's heard the human make- before feeling something warm and sticky across his face. It's less then a troll would make, but out of what lands in his mouth, it tastes warm and bitter-salty. 

Before he knows it, the human's gone, and he's left to sit there and try to not think about how uncomfortable slurry feels when it's drying on the skin. The stains will be a bitch to get off later. He's not done yet, though- he hears someone step up to Vriska, unspeaking, and she laughs at something, interrupted by a hissed command to shut up. 

He lies there, feeling eyes on his body again and shifting anxiously in place. What if this is someone he knows? He knows for a fact that he looks like a common pailhire right now, sprawled out in a pile and covered in material, and he really doesn't know if he can manage to do much when he's orgasmed so recently, but before he can agonize over the thought much longer he feels warm hands on his body, pulling him to lie on his back. His breath catches as he feels the cuffs on the spreader bar coming undone, freeing his legs to squeeze together (producing an embarrassing squishing sound as the last of the slurry from before comes dripping out of him). He waits with bated breath to see if the new troll- he's definitely a troll, his skin's rough, not soft like the human's- will undo any more of his bindings, but he leaves the handcuffs and blindfold on. 

Eridan bites back an embarrassing noise as he feels those same hands spread his thighs, feels the person kneeling between his legs, and he swears something is different here then the other encounters. The troll still hasn't spoken, but he can feel that he's not wearing anything on his legs, and he bites back a little noise in his throat when he feels a hot bulge licking against his thighs.

It's warm. Very warm. Warmer then the lowblood from earlier, warmer somehow then the human even though he's sure humans are all warmer then trolls as a rule. His wondering is cut short, suddenly, when he feels the troll on top of him, a hand on his hip, pinning him under his weight and pressing his bulge to his entrance. He lets out a shocked moan at the sudden penetration of his still-tender nook, hips squirming because it's big, bigger then he was expecting, and so overwhelmingly _hot._

The troll pushes his shoulders down against the pillows, rolls his hips down, and growls a curse against his ear, and things fall into place. He knows these hands, that voice, that illegally hot blood under the skin. His heart's in his throat, and he's opening his mouth to foolishly say his name when he feels lips roughly press against his, teeth crashing together in a messy kiss.

He's almost too overwhelmed by the realization to focus on the fucking for a second, but then his mind's tugged back to the present as he feels the larger troll, roughly grab his thigh and hook it around his own hip, pounding him roughly into the pile. Whenever he has a break from the kiss to breathe, he can't help nearly screaming with pleasure- he feels like he's going to split, full to bursting, but it's so good he wouldn't dream of objecting. 

There's hands all over him, grabbing and squeezing greedily, and he just gets louder to the point of wailing before abruptly falling near-silent when the hand lands on his throat, squeezing as he's kissed again. Some small part of him wants to panic, but for some reason that makes him just that slightest bit more angry at himself he enjoys it. The hand tightens, and without a warning or the slightest noise, he comes around the bulge inside him. He hadn't even realized he was close.

The hand releases him and the thrusts slow for a second, heavy panting against his neck, but instead of listening to the way he's gasping and squirming under him the troll bites down on his shoulder and goes right back to pounding him.

Eridan can't manage anything louder then soft, choppy noises into the other troll's hair, gasps and whimpers, and the strange, stretched discomfort of being filled starts to loop back around into feeling a raw, shaky kind of pleasurable again. 

He whines when he feels the thrusts start to speed again, the bulge inside him twisting and coiling in a way that makes him writhe, and before he can realize what's about to happen it's pressing home again, and he's being filled. He screams at the feeling- it was already overwhelming before, but this flood of material is so _hot_ , filling him to the brim and warming him to his core, so much that he feels like he'll burn up to a cinder. 

The troll on top of him thrusts in a few more times with their softening bulge, fucking the material deeper, before pulling out and abruptly standing up, leaving him to twitch and gasp in the aftershocks. Vriska comes back over and starts to pick up the pillows, dumping them back in the box they came from, talking in his general direction. "Well, that went well, didn't it? I think I'm gonna up the price next time, maybe put in a returning customer discount.."

Eridan's asleep before she can finish her new business plan.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually kind of proud of how long this turned out, but there's no way i'm having my name on this particular jerkoff fantasy when actual friends of mine know about my ao3. enjoy, i guess?


End file.
